creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mattboy115
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Super Mario RPG Wallpaper.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 19:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 17:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC)